Gray or Blue
by Occam'sRazr
Summary: AU. She saw her all the time now, though just weeks ago she'd only been vaguely aware of her existence. Before the party, she'd been just another face in their crowd.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I _wish_ I owned more than the idea for this story, but alas, I do not.

For _Less than 13_ because she "turned on the muse" ;)

**Chapter One:**

_She saw her all the time now, though just weeks ago she'd only been vaguely aware of her existence. They shared a few of the same friends – she was younger, but possessed a quality that seemed to transcend age and hierarchy – but no one close enough for name recognition. Before the party, she'd just been another face in their crowd._

"You have to come! Everyone's coming." There was a distinct amount of pleading recognizable in Robert's tone.

"I'll think about it," Allison repeated for what had to be the hundredth time by now. It was his party, but he wasn't the first, nor would he be the last, to invite her to it.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"I'm not making any promises."

But she ended up at the party, watching Greg trying to talk James into doing a keg stand for his amusement, and downing jell-o shots with the best of them. A girl beat James to the keg, something Greg wasn't soon going to let him live down though he, like Allison, was momentarily distracted by the girl's grace. If someone being held upside down over a keg could possibly be said to have grace. Maybe Allison had had one too many.

When she was right side up again, it was clear that this was the sort of girl that demanded the attention of everyone in the place without any kind of effort on her part. Standing there in a leather jacket and jeans, her body language was a perfect mixture of confidence and mystery.

She was in the middle of a conversation with someone else, which Allison thought left her home free to examine her openly. While she was trying to figure out what exactly the girl had that made her so attractive, their eyes locked. After a few brief, charged moments, she smiled, and Allison found herself smiling back.

After another few moments she hooked her arm through her conversation partner's and made to leave the spot she was standing in, but not before tilting her head in the direction they were heading, a clear and open invitation for Allison to follow. She couldn't say what compelled her to go, but she found herself spinning an empty vodka bottle like she was back at a high school party. But this was college, where drunkenly hooking up with guys made you a slut, but drunkenly hooking up with a girl earned you high fives from your guy friends, and your girl friends all broke out their war stories.

The bottleneck of fate pointed straight at Girl Mystery, and when their lips met they met with the sort of chemistry that was only found on TV. When they parted she wished they had decided to throw back to Seven Minutes in Heaven. When their roles reversed, Allison willed that bottle to land on her so hard that she must have stopped it in its tracks.

She needed some air after that, and a balcony gave her a few minutes of alone time. The air was crisp and filled with the sounds of the party on the pool deck below. Allison stayed away from the edge; worried about vertigo from having too much to drink, and that the guys would request she take her top off or something, like Mardi Gras in the backyard.

The glass door slid open behind her, and she turned to find Girl Mystery (her unofficial title) stepping onto the balcony. Neither one of them said anything until the girl offered Allison one of the two beers she was carrying.

"We could be friends," she said, like this was the official green light.

Allison took the bottle, and their fingers brushed, "It's a general rule of mine to learn friend's names."

"Thirteen."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's not a name, it's a number."

"You don't say."

"What, are you like a secret agent or something? You can't reveal your real name to civilians because it'll blow your cover?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

She was so frustrating, but somehow still endearing. Allison took the opportunity their lapse into silence presented to take a drink of her beer. A light bulb flicked on somewhere.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare," Thirteen responded without a hitch.

"I dare you to tell me what your real name is." Thirteen looked surprised, and Allison looked smug.

"I don't know how you got me with that one. I'm the queen of Truth or Dare."

"Allow me to strip you… of your crown, I mean."

It was Thirteen's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Be my guest."

"Are you reneging on your dare? Because I can think of an alternative. It'll probably involve you flashing those boys down there." Allison stood on her tiptoes, like she was trying to look down over the edge of the balcony, which was impossible from where she was standing.

"Is that a challenge?" She was completely unfazed.

"Just tell me your name!" Allison demanded exasperatedly.

"Remy," she answered, relenting.

"Like the cognac?"

Remy laughed, "Yeah, like the cognac."

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

Instead of answering, Remy just asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Truth."

"Baby," Remy teased.

"I'm about 99% sure that wasn't a question."

"Fine. Gimme a minute."

Allison started humming the Jeopardy theme song until Remy shot her a look and she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Well you're taking forever!"

"Did you want me to kiss you?" The way she asked the question made Allison think that she'd had it sitting there on reserve the whole time.

"Now? I guess I'd be down for that. Nothing we haven't already done. Truth or dare?" She'd dodged the question quite successfully, if she did say so herself.

Remy was a smirking, "Dare."

"There's a karaoke machine downstairs, if someone hasn't spilled beer all over it yet…"

"I'm not drunk enough for that."

"We can fix that," She grabbed hold of Remy's arm, dragging her back downstairs and into the midst of the party.

There was a blonde on the makeshift stage singing "One Way or Another" when it was finally decided that Remy was drunk enough to get up there and make a fool of herself. As soon as the song came to a close, Allison pushed her up there. Remy nearly tripped over the microphone cord. She hit a couple buttons on the machine, and then picked up the mike from where blondie had placed it.

"Uh, hello?" She asked, a little too close to the mike, which made both her and Allison laugh. Okay, so she wasn't about to be a rock star. The music started, and the two women were grinning at each other like idiots as various partygoers cheered. Part of it was the fact that it was just that kind of atmosphere, and part of it was that most, if not all, of them knew the song. Allison cheered too, for moral support. She wasn't actually expecting this to be good.

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress  
But she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents  
in a trust fund back east._

_T, T, T, Tongues always pressed to your cheeks;_  
_well my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth._  
_T, T, Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,_  
_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him._

By the time she hit the chorus, Remy's voice had been swallowed up by the multitude of voices singing more loudly and more drunkenly than she was. Allison was laughing, but not because it was bad. Remy's singing had been halfway decent while it was audible.

The younger girl hopped less than gracefully off of the tiny platform and made her way over to Allison, the mike was almost instantly taken over by a couple of enthusiastic guys who finished out the song. She stopped pretty close to the blonde, nearly tripping over her own feet. Allison's breath hitched as Remy's hand caught her arm for the sake of balance.

She laughed, "Two can cheat at this game."

**A/N:** This was inspired by the song "Gray or Blue" by Jaymay, which was recommended to me by Less than 13, and is now being recommended to you by me. It's a one shot that got a little out of hand, but it shouldn't be too long, I don't think. I'll be getting back to _Unopened Letters_ soon, hopefully. I know some people are wondering WTF happened with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Still for _Less than 13_,one smooth operator ;D

**Chapter Two:**

Caught in the whirlwind of her enigmatic personality, it was Greg who invited Remy into their inner circle.

"Why don't you sit with us at the big kid's table?"

There was something in the way she looked at Allison when she said "Alright" that created a warm feeling in the older girl's stomach.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Captain Observation, "So, Thirty one-"

"Thirteen."

Greg looked appropriately abashed, but the words that came out of his mouth didn't match his look in the least, "Oh, I'm sorry. And here I was under the impression that you liked it both ways."

It went on like that for some time, but Remy had something to throw back at Greg for any comment he could think up.

"You'd think I'd heard this stuff before, or something," she said, making Allison laugh, her Bluetooth picking it up and sending it through the airwaves. She was lying on her stomach, attempting to work on a PowerPoint and talk to Remy at the same time. Before they'd left the party they'd each written their numbers on the other's arm in magic marker when they realized that they both had their cell phones on them. The faded numbers were still visible on Allison's forearm.

"I take it you've heard it all before."

"Once or twice," there was a clatter and a muffled exclamation that could only have been a curse.

Some scuffling later, Remy's voice was back in Allison's ear. "Sorry, dropped my phone. Do you have any idea how hard it is to tie your shoes and talk on the phone at the same time?"

"See, there's been this invention that solves that problem."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

"It's called a headset."

"You mean those things that make you look like you're talking to yourself? I'll pass."

Her words made Allison a little paranoid, and she looked around her empty room just to double check that she was alone, and therefore wouldn't have to worry about people thinking she was crazy.

"I suppose you'll just have to learn to live with the frustrations of trying to tie your shoes one handed…"

"I have a better solution."

"Do tell."

"You could text me, like a real adult."

Allison scoffed, "Texting is so impersonal. I'd much rather hear your voice."

A soon as the words left her mouth she let her head fall onto the keyboard of her laptop. Already, after only a mostly drunken night and an afternoon, she could practically see the stupid, slightly beautiful, egotistical smile on Remy's face.

"You're lucky I picked up. I don't like to answer my phone ever. I'm a terrible, terrible person with my phone."

She muttered something unintelligible into her bedspread that made Remy ask, "What?"

Lifting her head so she was once again clearly audible, Allison responded with, "I think I'd like to be an adult now," and then Remy was laughing in her ear.

"You're pretty good at that, you know."

"At what?" Allison perked up a bit on her end of the phone, her slideshow long forgotten.

"Making me laugh."

A smile had just crept on to her face when Remy asked, "Are you smiling over there? Because if you are, and I'm missing it, I might be upset."

"Why don't you come over and find out?" Whether she meant it as suggestively as it came out was open for interpretation.

"Why, Allison Cameron, aren't you supposed to be working on a project?"

"The girl I met last night was definitely not a homework advocate. What did you do with her?"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

A comfortable silence fell between them, which was strange for a telephone conversation, and even stranger given they could count how long they'd known each other in hours.

"Allison?" Remy asked after a bit, and the sound of her name in Remy's dulcet tones sent a little shiver down Allison's spine. There was something about this girl.

"Yes?"

"What did you call me about, anyway?" The way she asked, like it was some sort of mystery she was trying to solve, meant that Allison couldn't even pretend to be offended.

Just as she was beginning to answer, someone shouted "Thirteen!" on the other end. Allison paused, listening to the muffled conversation though she couldn't make any of it out, and eavesdropping was wrong. In a minute, Remy was back.

"Hey, I've gotta go. But text me, or I'll text you, or something."

True to her word, the two of them spent a majority of the following days texting frequently. It annoyed Allison's friends, up until she reminded them that they were twenty times worse with their boyfriends than she was with Remy. They shut up pretty quick after that.

She was just starting to really get the hang of her phone's near-constant vibration when Remy dropped her cell phone into a fish tank.

"It's a long story," she insisted, stealing one of Allison's French fries, "but here." She pulled something out of her pocket, which turned out to be an envelope that was folded in half. Unfolding it, she slid it towards Allison.

"I figured we'd done the high school spin the bottle thing, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch go through the middle school note phase."

She stood up from her seat across the table, "Enjoy that. It's good stuff."

"I suppose you'll be expecting a reply?" Allison asked, finally able to get a word in edgewise.

"Not if it's too much of a bother, princess."

She winked before enveloping Allison in a quick hug and proceeding to steal another fry.

"Catch ya later, Cameron."

She was always going somewhere with someone, late for something, being called away. Allison suspected it was the natural aura of ease and mystery that surrounded her that drew people in. Remy knew a lot of people, but Allison had hardly ever heard them referred to as friends. She hadn't been introduced to many, either, though she had heard about a few of them. So far it had been "this guy" or "this girl" or just a name. She wondered if Remy talked about her ever, and if so, what her title was. Was she just another one of her acquaintances, no matter how well they seemed to be getting along?

Allison had her eyes on the younger woman's retreating form as she pondered, nearly forgetting about the note Remy had left for her, which was really more of a letter. She hadn't said where she was headed, but she rarely ever explained things fully. She said it was because she liked to leave a little to the imagination.

Tearing open the envelope, Allison found two pages of Remy's doctor scrawl. Maybe she would explain where she was always running off to, and whether or not Allison would ever get to come along for the adventure.

**A/N: **Chapter two, hope you guys liked it! There are definitely a few more following :) Thanks to the fabulous individuals who reviewed!


End file.
